15 Days
by bonniebutterfly
Summary: The 15 days chronicles on how Kyohei and Sunako tried to live without each other and epicly failed. Oneshot.


**15 Days.**

**by bonniebutterfly**

**

* * *

**

**Day 1**

He was relieved. Finally after what seemed like an eternal torture to his life came to an end. He almost (_almost!_) cry out of happiness. Seriously, no more buggering from his housemates about what he supposed to feel, what he supposed to love. It's his own feelings afterall, of course he'd know it better himself. And no, he is not in love with that annoying woman.

Moving out was probably the best thing that he had ever done. Ever.

**_..._**

Freedom, at long last!

This could be her happiest day ever. Or probably, the second happiest day, since her happiest day would be when she met Hiroshi. No more dealing with that stupid, annoying, insufferable creature of light and entertaining his stupid, moronic, IQ degrading daily conversations. And the most important thing, no one would be bugging her to be a lady!

At long last, finally, her soul was freed to the darkness

* * *

**Day 4**

Did she even take her bath? Probably not, then she would stinks. Is she still even alive? For all he knows, she could spend months playing with her dolls and doing movie marathons without having the needs to go out or eat or bath what's more now that she lives alone. Did it even matter to him? And why would he be thinking about this when there was a ramen, _mouth-watering _(even if it was instant) ramen, for him to indulge in?

**_..._**

Somehow, she could sense that he was going to eat everything unhealthy as ever. He was always broke or if he did have money he would be too petty to spend it on healthy food and got distracted buying useless stuffs. Probably eating instant ramen cup or could he be too stupid to make it on his own? Wait…wait, there's a discount on shrimps on that store over the corner. Wait…wait, this is not right. There's a movie full of blood and gore and all things horror and macabre and why does her mind kept thinking about that creature?

* * *

**Day 7**

He just realized that he didn't have her number. Well, there was no need for her number before since he would see her everyday and being an idiot he was he never thought of asking it. The thing was that he saw a movie poster today, the kind that she would like and the kind that he thought was cool and somehow it would be fun to watch it together _especially_ with her. Like they always did. And how would he do so if he didn't have her number?

Idiot. Idiot. He is an idiot.

**_..._**

There was a great restaurant down the corner that her neighbour told her to check out. It sounded nice; specialized in seafood and that obachan said that the prices were cheap too. And somehow a name popped out in her mind, Takano Kyohei, loud and clear as if instructing her to find him. If there was anything that he would like more than harassing her was good food.

Stop. He is annoying and furthermore he's a radiant creature.

But…_but_…a small voice in her mind defended, it would be fun to eat good food with him.

* * *

**Day 10**

The guys visited him today. He looked over the guys as he opened the door, hoping a certain someone would follow them as well but no, she didn't come. Of course she wouldn't, who he was kidding?

When he saw Takenaga carrying a big plastic bag that he assumed containing foods, he immediately hugged the heir.

'Aww, you must really love me don't you Take-chan?' Kyohei made his puppy-eyes while his hand immediately snatched the plastic bag.

'Eww, gross. No, I'm not that nice to cook you all of that. Guess who?' Takenaga looked over at Kyohei while smirking; Ranmaru and Yuki on the other hand stifled their laugh.

Kyohei looked at the contents in the plastic bag; two large bottles of strawberry juice, three food containers – one contained a large amount of rice, one contained heaps of fried shrimps and the last one contained miso soup. There was a handwritten note along with the foods, briefly explaining on how to cook rice.

Ranmaru hugged Kyohei from behind and whispered in his ear, 'What do you say about love just then?'

Kyohei slapped Ranmaru's arm and tried really hard to contain his smile, but it automatically appeared on his face because he really, really, really, extremely was happy.

'Ahh, Sunako-chan said not to finish the foods on a whim, she said she made it as a week food supply so she said you need to ration it properly.' Yuki explained.

'You guys wait here for a sec, I'll be back.' Kyohei said as he rushed towards the front door.

'Aww he won't be crying because he was touched with Sunako-chan wouldn't he?' Yuki said dreamily.

Ranmaru and Takenaga shook their heads in disagreement whilst mumbling 'no way'.

Kyohei came back in a rush, carrying a big plastic bag, and scurried through one of his drawers, trying to find pen and papers.

**_..._**

'What is this?' She asked as Yuki handed her the plastic bag. A heavy one, she would say. The guys looked at each other cunningly.

'Ahh, we don't know, Kyohei strictly instructed us not to peek inside.' Ranmaru dramatically mimicked what Kyohei said to them earlier.

Takenaga added, 'You should really see Kyohei's face, he was all smiley the entire day.'

The guys went back soon after, 'my family would kill me', 'my kittens are waiting' and 'I have to call Machiko'.

After shutting the door, Sunako couldn't help when a smile formed involuntarily. There were heaps of chocolate bars, sufficient enough to last for a month, two big bottles of green tea, and three medium sized Häagen-Dazs of green tea flavour. 'These must cost a lot,' she mumbled to herself as she opened the folded note inserted inside the plastic bag.

'Thank me at 010-56777-889, w-what?' She scanned the note and read more. 'These cost me a lot, you know, A LOT.'

Sunako let out a laugh; crazy creature but her mouth reflexively uttered 'thanks'. And what's with including his phone number? A voice in her head told her not to call, but her hand had already pressed the number.

**_..._**

'Hello?' Kyohei absentmindedly answered the phone, totally forgetting the fact that he told Sunako to call him, who wouldn't after eating her unbelievably out of the world delicious, scrumptious handmade foods.

'…hello.' With that simple greeting and oh-so familiar voice, he dropped his chopsticks. That voice…no one told him that she sounded so, so, _sooooo_ adorable on phone! He could felt his heart ramming out of the bone cage, ah, no, shit, what should he say next?

'H-h-hey, I, I'm eating, your shrimps are the best. As always.' Oh no, did he just stuttered? Damn!

'…thanks for the chocolates. And green teas. And ice creams. You sure got lots of money to spend on.' He swore he could see her gorgeous rare smile over the phone. He didn't want to sound like a sap but really, he could melt into a puddle of goo just by listening to her voice like this.

'Aww don't be mean! That's the least I could do after you cooked all these meals.'

'Since when you're feeling so generous huh?'

_Since a week ago where I didn't get to see you and talked to you and I wanted to but I can't because I'm an idiot and oh, by the way, I miss you like hell._

'Tch, woman, take it or leave it. It's not easy for me to spend money on someone else.'

'Really? I still got the exercise machine you bought me in my room.' He could hear her laugh. Bitch, but God, she sounded so _precious_ and _cute _and _adorable_.

'Bitch. Why didn't you come over with the guys today?' That question accidentally slipped his mouth.

'Oh that, I got lots of assignments waiting to be finished. But I'm positively sure that the meals do more than cover up for my absence.'

_**Noooooo**__, the hell with the meals. I want to meet you. And talk to you. And hug you._

'Ahh, I guess so. You know, I saw a movie poster a few days back, 'Let Me In', it seemed like the kind of movie you would like.'

'OH, OHHH, OHHHH, I wanted to see that movie! It's a vampire movie, I watched the Swedish version and I've been dying to watch the remake!'

'Good, Thursday then.'

'W-what Thursday?'

'Let's watch the movie on Thursday. I'll buy the tickets, don't worry.'

'….,' the silence over her side made him anxious, just say yes you fool, yes, '…ok, I guess. Then we could eat at this seafood restaurant nearby my house.'

He let out a relieved sigh. 'Okay, cool, see you on Thursday at the cinema near your obachan's mansion.'

**_..._**

What just happened? Her head was spinning, did he just asked her for a date? And did she just accidentally, not on purpose, just ask him to eat with her? This is crazy. He is a creature of light. Remember, he's a creature of light, even phoning him is considered suicide but, but, nothing happened, right?

She didn't melt, she didn't burn, she didn't bleed but instead she felt happy, seriously happy. It was…_fun_ to talk to him.

And somehow she was sure that Thursday would even be more fun.

Even if her mind screamed 'suicide'.

**_..._**

He didn't know it before or he just simply brushed it off, but maybe, probably he really but maybe not but somehow yes really in love with that woman. That annoying woman who could make him giddy with only her voice. Made him feel stupid and disgustingly sappy and all scatterbrained.

And because he is the world biggest idiot, he never knew that he missed her _that_ much for him to wish that Thursday would come sooner.

* * *

**Day 15**

He looked around holding the tickets. Things sure are different when they were apart; he gripped a clearer idea on how she could affect him. Like now, feeling like he wanted to run back home, because it was never a good idea to go on a date with Nakahara Sunako, she may sounded fine over the phone but she could be planning to kill him. Nevertheless, he was still ironically, _dying_ to meet her.

These 15 days is the proof that well, he just well…couldn't live or function like normal without her.

As ridiculous and unbelievable as that sound, that was the truth. The bittersweet truth.

When he saw her, long black hair with that trademark bangs, petite, _has she always been_ that _gorgeous?_, in a black-and-white striped long sleeve tee and skinny jeans (matching his black and white side-zip hoodie), simple as always but pretty as always, he swore that his breath was caught in his throat.

_So that's what people meant by breathtaking_, he silently thought and put on his trademark lopsided grin and went towards her.

**_..._**

She must not be in her right state of mind. Why would she even agree to go on a date with him if it weren't for that? But these past 15 days, proved that if she didn't meet him she would never ever be in her right state of mind. It was crazy how a creature of light could dominate her thinking, it was unthinkable, it was unfathomable. And even crazier that she would actually feel…_nervous_ on meeting him.

There was a little bit of truth when they say that people change when they spend time apart of each other, like now, when she saw him, he looked a whole lot taller, a whole lot…what's the word Noi used for Takenaga, _hot_? Damn, damn, that just…wrong. On all sorts of level. Hiroshi must be disgusted with her. See, it's crazy, it was easier when they lived together. He would always look the same to her that way.

When she felt her hand being yanked by Kyohei, she wanted to push him as faraway as possible because she knew him all too well and she was 100% sure that he was going to…

_Hug her_.

And he did, a little too tight, running his finger along her free hair and _did he just kissed the top of her head just then?_, and as always, she knew that there was no way she could pushed him. Because, in all truth, she needed it more than she ever did, so she silently sneaked up her hands towards his back.

She needed to apologise (she would beg, implore, plead if it was needed) to all the darkness creatures in her house later (if they weren't mad, _then_ she will tell them that she was actually in love with a radiant creature), because if there was something she learnt in these 15 days, she…just… could not live without him or functioned normally, as stupid and clingy and sappy the fact was, she just couldn't.

And she realized this when she felt his hand tightened around her waist, crushing her bone.

_Then_, she punched him in his stomach.

* * *

_A/N: I don't think they can live without each other hence the fic :D_


End file.
